Klaine Cookies!
by klaineshipper98
Summary: Klaine makes cookies and has dough setting sex :3
1. Ideas

It was just another lazy Saturday in the Hummel-Anderson household and Blaine and Kurt were cuddling on the couch watching tangled for the ten millionth time. Like every time when Flynn said "you were my new dream," Blaine would say it along with him and Kurt said along with Rapunzel, "and you were mine." They would then plant a gentle kiss to each other's lips. The movie would then end and they'd make-out sloppily. But today was different. Instead of making-out, Kurt wanted to make peanut butter cookies.

"What?! This is injustice!" Blaine half yelled, half said.

"But Bllllaaiinnnneeee, I wanna make cookiessss!" Kurt half yelled back.

"Oh fine…but, but, I wanna help"

"Of course my love."

"Yay!"

They reluctantly got up from the couch and walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"You know the ingredients?" Kurt asked.

"Yeahhhhh, duhhhhh" Blaine responded like a cute little child.

"OK, you gather that and I'll get the bowl, mixers, and measuring cups."

"You gotta kiss me first."

"Kiss we shall."

"OK my yoda"

Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his hands and crushed their lips together. Kurt slipped his tongue in Blaine's mouth and their tongue's caressed each other's.

"Mmmm." Kurt moaned into the kiss.

Blaine let go and they got to work. Once everything was gathered, Kurt started measuring and pouring, with Blaine's help because he kept complaining he wanted to help with SOMETHING. Everything was combined and Kurt carefully mixed it. Once it was all mixed and perfect, Blaine had to stick his fingers in the bowl and get himself a taste.

"Yummy!" Blaine commented as he took more.

"Blaine! Save some dough so we can actually make cookies!" Kurt scolded.

"You are mean and no fun." Blaine pouted.

Kurt just smiled and covered the dough up to set in the fridge. "Does a mean person offer dough setting sex?" He whispered into Blaine's ear after putting the bowl in the fridge.

"Oh, dough setting sex sounds like lots of fun." Blaine said back, out loud.

"You can go wait in the bedroom while I clean up down here.

"You better hurry."

"Don't tell me what to do Blaine, now go do as I say, and I better be pleased when I get up there."

"Of course baby."

"Now kiss me before you go."

Blaine pushed Kurt up against the counter and started attacking his lips with his. Blaine involuntarily grabbed Kurt's waist and started dry humping him slowly.

"Blllllainnnnnnnnne! Save it baby, save it. OK? Now go before I change my mind."

"Sorry master, I will go master."

"That's a good Blaine."

Blaine walked away and Kurt heard him then run up the stairs. He chuckled to himself and started cleaning up their mess. Once he was finished wiping up the counter and putting the dishes in the sink, he made his way upstairs. Just thinking of Blaine made him semi-hard and what he saw next just drove him crazy.


	2. The Dead

Kurt walked into their bedroom to find a naked Blaine fingering himself.

"Aw, someone got desperate didn't they?"

"Kurttttt, please…"

"Please what baby?"

"Fuck meeeee."

"I can't make you wait, I need to be in you too much."

"THEN HURRY!" Blaine yelled in desperation

As Kurt walked over to their bed, he stripped with every step. And by the time he got to Blaine, he was only in his Calvin Klein navy blue boxer briefs. Blaine pulled his fingers out of his ass and sat up from his laying down position. He pulled Kurt's underwear down, freeing his throbbing erection. Kurt went to grab a condom but Blaine stopped him, insisting they should bareback. Blaine grabbed the lube he currently had out and lubed his husband's hard cock. Kurt pushed slowly into Blaine, knowing he had already prepped himself and waiting for the okay from him once he was fully in.

"MOVEEE!" Blaine said loudly. With that, Kurt pulled back, then thrust forward. He quickly fell into a steady rhythm as he grabbed Blaine's cock and rubbed it up and down, giving just enough force in the grip where it was pleasurable but didn't hurt. Blaine kept making these sexy as hell noises that couldn't be described. It was like a high pitched whimper mixed with a moan of pleasure. Kurt growled from deep in his throat, it was so deep and non Kurt-like.

"iiiiiiiohhhgodkurrrrrrrrrrtt i, I gonnnnnaaaaaOHHHcummmm" Blaine tried to get out.

"Jussssstcumbaby" Kurt quickly choked out before coming all on the inside of Blaine. Blaine shortly came afterwards and Kurt pulled out, then collapsed on top of his lover. They laid like that for 10 minutes and Kurt interrupted saying, "now we gotta go make the cookies"

"5 more minutes?"

"ok, 5 more minutes"

But within that 5 minutes, the dynamic duo fell asleep in the afterglow of glorious klex.


End file.
